Descubriendo
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: El no sabía que le sucedía al principio, pero todo quedo aclarado después de aquel Beso... Nota: No entres si no has leído el ultimo libro


**NOTA: No leas este Fic si no has leido el libro Damon el regreso.**

_**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de L.J. Smith. Soy autora de la trama (:**_

_****_

* * *

><strong>Descubriendo<strong>

****

* * *

><p><p>

La esperaba desde hace dos meses y disfrutaba de aquello ¿Cómo es que había caído tan bajo? No lo sabía y ciertamente le importaba un bledo.

Desde aquella vez que la había salvado del ataque de esos árboles, la había cuidado, limpiado y alimentado de su sangre; pero lo cierto era que él sentía una atracción y algo imposible de imaginar.

Y todavía más extraño era que aquel sentimiento extraño había crecido enormemente cuando Bonnie lo Llamo y lo besó.

Bonnie.

Al pensar en su nombre, una sonrisa satisfactoria y estúpida se planto en su bello rostro. Sus cabellos oscuros, esos ojos pequeños y cafés, aquel hermoso cuerpo de doncella. Su doncella. Su cría. Su princesa.

Damon había olvidado por completo a Elena, claro estaba que ella había pasado a segundo plano, decidió que aquella mujer que en su momento le había robado el aliento, debía de quedarse con su hermanito, ya que ambos eran el uno para él otro. Pero era cierto que, cuando los amigos mortales de Elene –incluyendo a Bonnie- habían prometido protegerla de todo, el también lo hizo, pero ya no era su prioridad. Ahora lo era _su _ Bonnie.

¿Qué le había paso al peligroso, cautivador y misterioso Damon?

Simple. Estaba enamorado.

¿Pero como sucedió tal cosa? No lo sabía, pero lo que sabía es que le producía un miedo terrible el estar enamorado y aceptarlo al cien por ciento, ¿Su doncella le vería de con los mismo ojos? Tenía miedo, no lo negaba, tenía miedo de ser rechazado por aquella dulce joven, miedo de que una vez más la mujer que amaba y deseaba no le correspondiera y eligiera a alguien más… alguien como… a… ¿como se llamaba ese chico? ¿Memo? ¿Demo? Anidado Tonto Torpe… ¡Ah si! Matt, si, si, por él. Temía que Bonnie lo cambiará por él. Al pensar en las ventajas que tenía aquel ser humano insignificante la sangre le hervía y lanzaba olas de Poder cargadas de odio.

"_Relájate Damon, Relájate... Piensa…"_ se decía a si mismo.

Quizás era mucho pedir, el que Bonnie se sintiera una milésima de cómo se sentía él.

.

.

.

.

Recargado exactamente frente a la ventana de Bonnie, suspiro exasperado de darle por una decima vez en el día vueltas a ese tema. Se removió el cabello desesperado. Como había dicho, Damon vigilaba a Bonnie desde hace dos meses, se había aprendido toda su rutina de noche de memoria, y era momento en que ella no aparecía por la puerta de su habitación, se había demorado cuarenta y cinco minutos. Conocía la vida de ella mejor que nadie. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Si estaba en peligro? ¿O si estaba con Memo? ¡Que desesperación! Su cordura se veía invadida por un ataque de celos e histeria. Si le sucedía algo a Bonnie…

Olvido todo pensamiento al verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Sonrió satisfecho, ella estaba bien. Como de costumbre Bonnie prendió su pequeño reproductor de música y comenzó a inundarse de notas musicales. A él el gustaba ello, después tomo una toalla de baño, su pijama y entro en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Tardaría de treinta a cuarenta minutos. Cuarenta y cinco minutos placenteros, imaginando el delicado cuerpo de su delicada Doncella y frágil, el agua recorriendo su piel, su cabello…

Sonrió como tonto. Estaba perdido y le divertía el hecho de saberlo. Al principio quería negar lo innegable, incluso su hermano Estefan lo sabía y aun así lo negó, pero su negación no duro mucho, aceptando ante él que estaba derrotado y que estaba completamente prendado de Bonnie. Bonnie era especial para él. Pero como lo había dicho para si mismo, se lo dijo a Estefan. No quería sufrir, no quería que su amor no fuera correspondido.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando la dueña de sus pensamientos había salido del baño y ahora se encontraba plácidamente instalada en su cama con un librillo y una pluma.

"_Es rápida"_ se dijo complacido.

Aquel librillo lo conocía bastante bien, sabía que ahí; su doncella plasmaba cada pensamiento, sentimiento, palabra y frase. Era su más íntimo amigo: su diario.

De pronto le llego una duda enorme. ¿Ella escribiría sobre él? No lo sabía y deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, ser protagonista de sus pensamientos. La observo escribir, sonreí y ruborizarse de vez en cuando con el movimiento delicado de su mano. Podía percibir que, emanaba amor, esperanza y… ¿Miedo? Esperen… ¿Amor?

"_¡Amor por quien!"_ exigió mentalmente.

-Mataré aquel que te aleje de mi- susurro.

Bonnie dejo el librillo y la pluma sobre la mesita que estaba aun costado y se metió bajo las cobijas apagando la luz de su habitación.

Fin del Show.

Todo quedo a oscuras y así finalizaba la velada para él. Pero algo le dijo que esperara unos minutos. Mientras se quedaba un tiempo más su mente comenzó a vagar y llego a la conclusión que desea ay necesitaba estar con ella, acariciarla, cuidarla, amarla, sentir sus mejillas, sus cabellos aspirar su dulce y embriagador aroma, susurrarle palabras al oído…

Comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal en la habitación de Bonnie. Ella se removía inquieta en su cama y supo el motivo: una pesadilla. De pronto comenzó a llorar llena de terror y él sin poder hacer nada. Se acerco a la ventana, la abrió y con una suplica enorme le habló:

-Bonnie, cálmate, tranquila, solo es un sueño- decía desesperado…

-No…-gemía- Déjame...yo… ¡no!... ¡Damon!... ayúdame…

¿Damon? ¿Había escuchado bien? Su pecho se inflo de orgullo al saber que por lo menos en los peores momentos pensaba en él. Con Poder persuadió un poco la mente de ella y con voz tranquilizadora prosiguió hablando.

-Bonnie déjame entrar

-Entra…

Entro con un grácil salto y se acuclilló lo más rápido posible aún costado de la cama.

-Tranquila mi niña…- susurraba con ternura- aquí estoy, no pasa nada…- acaricio sus mejillas un poco acaloradas- sshhh... doncella mía, tranquila

-Damon…-susurraba ella ya más tranquila

-Si, aquí estoy, duerme yo velaré tus sueños…

A los pocos minutos Bonnie se había quedado profundamente dormida.

¡Que bella era! Tan frágil, inocente, tierna y valiente. Esa era su Bonnie.

Seguía acariciando los cabellos de ella, cuando su mirada se poso en una libretilla que conocía muy bien. Automáticamente dejo de acariciarla para tomar la libreta y sentarse en el marco de la ventana a leer lo ultimo que ella escribió…

"_¡hola amigo!_

_Ya se, ya se, te eh abandonado brutalmente. Pero tengo justificación ¿Quieres saberlas?_

_Bueno primero que nada, se acercan los exámenes finales ¡Y no se nada! ¿Qué haré? No quiero deber ninguna materia. Segundo todos estamos un poco preocupados por lo que sucede en el bosque y con los extraños "malachs". Tercero mi padre estaba un poco extraño, me comenzó a platicar del amor. ¡Lo puedes creer! ¡Del amor!..."_

Damon sonrió divertido y siguió leyendo

"… _¡Que vergüenza! Papá hablándome de amor. ¿Acaso me veo enamorada? ¿O será que ya todos saben que lo estoy? Si así como lo digo querido amigo. Creo que estoy enamorada. Pero tengo miedo. Miedo de que él me lastime. Miedo de que yo solo sea un cero a la izquierda, de que sea simplemente "Bonnie la amiga de Elena…"_

Damon por poco rompe el librito, pero decidió seguir leyendo aunque al final le quedará un inmenso dolor.

"… _¿Qué quien es él? Pues, su nombre es Damon Salvatore. Lo amo, desde que el me salvo, se que cuando lo hizo me porte muy grosera con él, debí de pedirle una disculpa…"_

¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Era correspondido su amor!

Fue inmensamente feliz. Se guardo las ganas de gritar de alegría, de correr por todo Fell's Church como un adolescente enamorado, se quedo con las ganas de besar a Bonnie y siguió leyendo:

"… _¿El me amara? ¿Habrá olvidado ya a Elena?_

_Debo confesar querido amigo, que desde que bese a Damon no puedo quitarme de la mente sus labios sobre los míos, su elixir inundando cada parte de mi boca, simplemente no puedo._

_A veces me sonrojo de la nada pensando en él. Como ahora. Si al meno el me diera una señal, sería feliz._

_Me voy, no quiero seguir pensando en eso… por ahora._

_Bonnie"_

Damon cerró la libreta y la depositó en la mesita de noche. Se acerco a Bonnie y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Ella sonrió.

-Así será mi dulce Doncella, así será…

Salió de la habitación, adentrándose alegremente en el bosque con dos palabras que quería gritar:

"Te amo"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Listo! que les parecio? Lo ame! *-*<strong>

**Debo decir que despues de leer Damon el despertar, ame la pareja Bonnie/Damon**

**Awwwtsz, tan lindo como siempre Damon :3**

**Review?**

**Una cosa: creo que no podré actualizar "atraccion prohibida" hasta la prox semana**

**D: muchos pendientes poco tiempo D:**

**u_u no se mlesten, nos leemos!**

**Andyy'**


End file.
